


Ultraman's Dilemma

by Trinket



Category: Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ultraman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Ultraman had no idea what was happening, until he did, and then he was filled with rage. Not that he could do anything about that rage. Of course Owlman had to take advantage of his weakness. And there was only one way Ultraman could think of to get back at the bastard.
Relationships: Kal-Il | Ultraman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Comments: 40
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizi_Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/gifts).



He woke up in a cold sweat. No, not cold. But he _was_ definitely _sweating_. Something he _didn't_ do.

And his unfaithful wife was out cavorting with his rival. The only individual intelligent enough to help him figure out what was wrong with his body.

Panting hard he turned onto his hands and knees. Buried his face in his pillows. _Her_ scent made him want to hurl. It never had before. If only she weren't the only one capable of surviving copulation with him.

His clothes were soaked and sticking to his skin.

He tore them off and tossed the sheets that were soaked as well.

Something was definitely wrong with him as he stuck his ass up and the cool breeze through the window had him groaning.

Owlman's face, covered by his cowl, popped into his thoughts.

Kal gritted his teeth. He was going to kill him. Except he had stuff to blackmail him with. Damn him.

He wanted to punch his lights out. How dare he flirt with _his wife_. Whom he had a child with. No... the child wasn't his. Wasn't even Owlman's. Superwoman was a faithless bitch, but she was the only one capable of slaking his lust with him... killing them, even when he had no intention of doing so.

His com turned on and Owlman growled out. "Kal, you better have a good explanation why you were not at the meeting."

"Shut up _Tommy!"_ He goaded him. Knew he hated that nickname. Unless some woman was saying it in a simpering way. Owlman was no more faithful to Superwoman than she was to anyone herself.

He'd divorce her if he could find someone to sate his lust with who wouldn't break in two. Was it too much to wish for someone like that who was also faithful!? Hah. Maybe it was better this way so he wasn't distracted from his own goals.

With the com still on, he gasped in horror as he felt something strange. His ass was _wet_. As if someone had cum inside him. No one ever had, but he'd heard things. Except how to explain this?

Even his cock was rock hard and something _inside him, in his ass_ throbbed.

"Kal?" Owlman grunted.

"Nothing! I'm hanging up... now!" He pressed the button to break off communications. Turned onto his back and leaned over to stare at his hole by taking hold of his cock and moving it aside.

It wasn't stopping. And every time he felt a fluttering sensation in his abdomen and inside where the slick stuff flowed from, more gushed out.

He turned to his laptop, created with Kryptonian data and inserted a key. Typed in a question in regards to a leaking ass.

Some of it was disturbing and gross, but thankfully not what he was looking for.

The data he did find had him hurling the laptop against the door of the room. Breaking to pieces and then his door was kicked open.

"Owlman! Get _out!_ "

Thomas removed his cowl and shut and locked the door behind him. "You need to calm down, Kal. People can hear you in the hall."

"I don't care, you mother fucker!"

Thomas walked over to him and backhanded him. With his gauntlet still on.

He jumped back, placed his hand to his face and felt a trickle of blood and yelled, "Ow! What the hell you asshole!?" He fell back onto his mattress, naked as the day he was born, thighs and calves wet from the slick that had dribbled down.

Thomas blinked. First at the blood and then between Kal's legs.

"Kal... what happened?"

He knew this had to be a boon for Owlman. He stood up to take a swing and then whimpered and fell to his knees, body shaking with need and temperature rising.

It was dangerous to show weakness in front of Thomas Wayne Jr. It was bad. Really, really horrifying.

And then he heard the undoing of clasps, a gauntlet fell to the floor, startling him. He went to get up but Thomas had a hand on his hip and he couldn't break free! And then, one of the man's fingers thrust into his ass and he moaned. _He Fucking Moaned!_

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I don't think so, Kal." Thomas thrust his fingers faster into his wet hole.

Kal cried into the rug as his hips thrust back of their own accord to meet the thrust of Thomas's fingers.

"Please... please... " he didn't know what he was begging for. Except, from what he'd read, he _did know_.

"I will give you whatever you need, Kal, if you tell me what's going on."

He gulped, ears red as he whimpered and whined and between them managed to speak. "Kryptonian Heat. Male Omega."

"Superwoman has never mentioned such a thing."

"I _didn't know_!" He tried to escape those fingers. They belonged to fucking Owlman.

Thomas grabbed him by the waist and turned him over and pushed his legs up till they bent at the knee.

"Where is your strength, Kal?"

"Suppressed by this stupid heat. Now let me go, _Tommy_."

"You know, only my lovers are allowed to call me that," he smirked and lined his cock up with Kal's wet hole.

He shook his head and tried to shove him away, but too late, Thomas thrust into him. Buried deep and then he thrust in and out. In and out. In and out. Unrelenting with a sadistic cruel smile.

Kal couldn't believe he was the one getting fucked up the ass. That he was _Omega_. Or something akin to it. The translation wasn't precise. But he self-lubed during heat.

His face paled when he felt Thomas's cock hitting his prostate and other glans that had more slick gushing from him to ease the way. Thomas's cock had to be at least thirteen inches long and so thick. Thick as a soda can. Thick enough maybe not to need whatever the hell a Kryptonian Knot was.

He didn't even realize he'd stopped struggling against Thomas and had started meeting him thrust for thrust. Had his legs moved and wrapped around the man's waist. His hands held onto Thomas's upper arms as his own body arched and he moaned whole body jostled again and again by the strength of Owlman's thrusts into his body, his virgin hole that he'd denied allowing even Superwoman to peg.

But when he came and then felt the splash of Thomas Wayne Jr.'s seed inside him, he stiffened and shook his head.

"Fuck no."

"What's done is done and it's always a pleasure to have more blackmail footage. Still, strange how a male goes into heat and wants their ass ploughed."

He shoved Thomas off and ran to the shower, shaking. Fear. Rage. Confusion. Of course the sick fuck would just use it to blackmail him.

Kal was glad he was gone from his room once he'd showered, soaked, and changed. He decided it was better to go to the Foretress than to stay too close while still in heat. Especially near Owlman.

But he learned six weeks later, that one time was _enough_ as his pectorals swelled and his nipples grew more sensitive. His gestation period was shorter than a human, he wasn't sure if it was because he was Kryptonian, or because of the yellow star system.

Superwoman showed up then. "Come on _Ultraman_ , stop sulking because you had _another_ argument with Tommy."

He shouldn't have called him that. Would never do so again.

"Come on, we'll have some fun in bed."

"I want a divorce." She was a connection to Thomas Wayne Jr. that he didn't need. The only woman he could have sex with safely. But he couldn't even imagine her when he'd gotten fucking horny during his self isolation. No, instead he dreamt of that vile man. He'd thought about going to find some other man to sate him. Had not known how, or where to go. Maybe he could find what he was after by prostituting himself out - not like he got human diseases. But now that he knew he was _freaking flipping_ pregnant that was a no.

She laughed aloud. "You!? Want a divorce? _Really_?"

"Yes. You can go spread your legs for Wayne. Or _Luthor_. Whoever the fuck you want."

"Don't be like that."

"It's not like you wanted to marry me in the first place."

"We have a child together, Kal."

"No we don't. It's not my kid."

She huffed. "How dare you!?"

He arched a brow. "I am incapable of getting someone pregnant, even _you_."

"What?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know until six weeks ago." He wasn't _infertile_ , but he shot blanks. All the energy into creating new life went into his body producing _eggs_ not sperm.

"Is that what the fight was about? So what if he's not biologically yours."

"I thought you'd be happy about the divorce." This made no sense.

"Well, it was for the kid, but if that's the way you want it. Fine. Maybe Tommy _will_ marry me."

He glowered at her and turned on his heel to look away. He'd always been jealous of Superwoman paying attention to someone else, especially Owlman... but now he was starting to feel jealous of Superwoman.

"Kal... did you... gain weight?"

"No! I'm not getting fat! Leave me alone you unfailthful wretch."

She smacked him and he yelped. His powers had been fluctuating the past couple of weeks.

"That... hurt?"

"Leave me the fuck alone why don't you!" If he had any strength left he would have punched her right back. She could hurt his unborn child! It didn't matter to him that it was that jerk, Wayne's, get, only that it was his own child. And he knew for certain it was.

Finally, she was gone in a blur and he exhaled. Sat down and tried to determine his next course of action.

Maybe he could leave Earth and establish his own planet to rule. Somewhere his child could grow up a prince or princess.

He shook his head, irritated with how out of character such thoughts were. But even so he placed a hand over his stomach, no bump as yet, but he could feel them. Had seen them when his X-ray vision had been working and heard them when his super hearing had been online.

"A blessing and a curse."

Either he'd have to create a new identity, or leave for some other universe where Thomas Wayne Jr. did not exist. Because Owlman could not be allowed to learn that he'd impregnated Kal. No way was Kal going to let him laugh at him, humiliate him more, or try and destroy the life that he'd helped to create.


	2. Plans

Kal glanced over the figures on the ship. Brushed his fingers over the screen, his brows furrowed. He abhorred the idea of setting off for parts unknown. He'd never yet truly ruled the Earth as he'd set out to do. Largely in part because of Thomas Wayne Jr., if not other members of the Crime Syndicate of which he was the leader.  
  
His hands curled into fists as rage rose up to the surface. He took a few deep calming breaths and counted. Unusual for him, but he was not about to risk the life growing within him even as the burning of his rage heated him from within. The damn Crime Syndicate was getting on without him! It should have collapsed in on itself without him there. It had not. And three months had passed since last he'd been to a meeting.

He glanced down at his stomach. Placed a hand over the bump there. He looked twice as far along as he should have - were he human. Or even Kryptonian underneath a red sun.

Thus far, he'd kept well hidden from all the members of the Crime Syndicate as well as their enemies. Not even Lex Luthor had been able to find him, if that guy were even looking. And Thomas had no doubt ignored his absence. Superwoman had probably gone to him and they'd been fucking ever since.

The only time he had shown up, was in front of Superwoman when she called his name, so that he could sign the divorce papers. He'd been sure to wear baggy sweats to that. His suit was too tight to don anyway. It would have hid nothing and he could not let her in on the secret that he'd barely discovered when _Wayne_ had come upon him and taken advantage, resulting in the offspring he carried.  
  
They could at least not see his shame, as he took to gathering toys to help alleviate his need. He cursed his Kryptonian biology and whatever had kickstarted his first heat. Never before had he felt like a damn slut despite his voracious appetite. Except instead of wanting to thrust his cock into some tight wet hole, he craved a cock inside him, instead. So far he'd not succumbed to that need beyond adult toys he never thought he'd have used on himself.

Floating over to a seat, he sank down and sighed. Threaded fingers through his hair. "Damn it." He winced as he felt a kick against his right side. Placed his hand there and slowly circled around the area. "Shhh."

Tilting his head back against the chair's cushion he closed his eyes and wondered how his plan for revenge would work out against Owlman if he were to leave the planet. It was one of his own plans, simply to up and leave. But it was probably something they all wanted.

Rubbing his belly, hand beneath his sweat top, he further contemplated. He had a means to create an island maybe three-quarters the size of Australia to begin with. The ship could create materials to sink into the water and stabilize it with something else heavier around the base so that there would be a surface above water on which to live. Then he'd just need to find Earth based soils, sands, and rocks that would allow plants to grow.  
  
Yes, it was better to create a new landmass than to leave Earth altogether. A place where he could be King... he groaned _Queen_ , if he went by Krypton's ideas of omega's carrying such feminine titles.  
  
Opening his eyes, he pressed a button and sent the robots to do his bidding. To collect the materials he'd need or to help the ship create them. As long as nothing and no one was disturbed perhaps the humans would be none-the-wiser.   
  
If his pregnancy wasn't depleting his usual strengths and other powers he'd have gone out himself. Instead, he remained in his seat, watching the monitors and trying to think up some scheme in regard to the man who'd gotten him into this mess in the first place.  
  
Lifting a book he skimmed the pages. Blinked and chuckled. "Yeah right, like that'd work in real life. Seducing someone and making them fall in love with them to get revenge. That _Wayne_ character, I don't think he _can_ have feelings. He's just another horndog."  
  
But it would be _hilarious_ if Thomas Wayne Jr., the Owlman, were to fall for this worlds Clark Kent, the Ultraman, also known as Kal-Il.  
  
He glanced down at his belly and grimaced. "Like he'd go for anyone as big as..." he shook her head, he was not going to say the word. Once his offspring was born surely his body would return to it's pre-pregnancy phase under the yellow star of Earth's system.  
  
"Maybe I should try anyway, what do you think?" He didn't believe they'd give an answer, but who else was he supposed to talk to besides the ship and the robots? At least the life growing inside him was organic and not something just _built_.  
  
Kal felt the movement beneath his hand and a soft smile smoothed his features. "Yeah? I know he's your Daddy, but he's been a very bad Daddy. We'll just have to take care of that, won't we. Don't you worry, I'll make sure he pays." He chuckled and stood up. Went to find something to wear, even if the ship had to make it for him.  
  
He'd have to use one of the smaller space crafts since he could barely float a few feet above the ground. But he'd find Owlman and begin his seduction of him. It might not work, but whether or not it did, the human was responsible for the life growing inside of him after what he'd done. No way would he escape his responsibilities. If he had to let the whole Crime Syndicate know, or even the whole world, he'd spill everything he knew about the other parent of his offspring.

"His blackmail material... it doesn't matter anymore, dears. We'll have our own little kingdom and I've got some favors to call in to hide us from the world just like the amazon's hide Paradise Island."

* * *

  
Owlman sat in a chair, frowning across the table at Superwoman. "You don't know where he is?"

She shook her head. "It is unfortunate, but no. The last I saw him he asked for a divorce. The papers have since been filed and come through."

"I am surprised he was the one to ask for one."

She shrugged. "Who knows what's on his mind. But with him out of the way you can continue forward with your plans."

He frowned. "He was vital to some of those plans, Superwoman."

She stood up and walked around to sit on the table in front of him. "Now, now, dear, don't be so cold. We don't need him. You've still got me after all. And without a wedding band..."

His eyes narrowed behind his cowl. "I have no interest in a faithless woman if you're attempting to woo me into marriage."

Owlman watched her mouth purse and her face grow red.

"Who said anything about marriage?"

Her voice and microsceptions of her eyes told a vastly different story.

"Neither of us love the other, Superwoman. It was just an affair, remember that." She was lovely, of course, and her devious nature a turn on. Except for that part of her that made her an unlikely candidate for spouse. "Besides, you slept with _Luthor_ , of all people."

"I guess you can't get over that, just like him."

"If you're trying to provoke me by comparing me to him, it won't work." He pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm going to find him."

"Good luck with that, Owlman," she spat out and flew off.

Perhaps it was not a good idea to anger her. What if she went back off to Luthor? But first he needed to find Ultraman and figure out what was going on. He and the others could ill afford some sort of retaliation because of one foolish deed. One he did not regret, other than the dreams that had been plauging him since.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter even if not a whole lot seemed to happen in it, did it?  
> What did you think? What do you imagine will happen, or hope will happen?


	3. So It Began

Kal landed on top of Wayne Manor. Maybe it wasn’t the best place to be considering that Thomas Wayne Jr. didn’t live there on his own. He had that butler, Alfred Pennyworth, and his ward still, didn’t he?

But it was better than landing at the Crime Syndicate’s Headquarters. He couldn’t risk certain members learning about his condition and then trying to harm his offspring. He didn’t know if they’d be able since they were half Kryptonian. But maybe they wouldn’t have powers. He frowned at the thought that they might be weak. He’d been taught the weak should die and only the strong survive.

How had he not eradicated all of the humans? Oh, right, because who would he have to worship him if the planet had no life forms on it?

Kal-Il shrugged at the thought. Although he also knew that Owlman had a stock of Kryptonite here and the bastard didn’t just ever hand it over to him. No, Kal had to go around the world and find pieces of it here and there. Consuming it, or snorting it always made him feel the strongest. Night made him feel strong too compared to the fucking day time when the yellow sun shone upon them.

It was a good thing he had places to be at or hide during the morning. Even night could zap his strength at times since the fucking yellow sun still reflected off of the moon. New moon’s were the best and the time when the sun was less likely to be a bother. Even its reflections.

Just then someone exited the manor and frowned up at him.

The  _ Outsider. _

“And just what do you think you’re doing up there?” The Outsider had something pointed at him. As if it could do anything to Kal-Il.

“Is  _ Tommy _ in?”

“He is.”

Before the man could say or do anything else, he flew from the top of the building and ran inside. It didn’t take long for him to find the entrance to the Owlcave below the manor. Where he found Owlman.

Owlman turned to glare at him. “Where have you been?”

He wondered if he’d realize he wasn’t wearing his Ultraman suit. There was no way to hide his pregnant belly in that.

Kal told himself he had to be calm. He couldn’t let Owlman or his words get to him.

“I… needed time to think.” Which was true in a way, but not in the same way he was going to attempt to lead this man to believe.

“And it took you  _ this _ long? The Syndicate had plans and it’s esteemed leader was missing.”

He narrowed his eyes, just for a moment, and then lowered his gaze. He gritted his teeth before allowing his shoulders to droop. He looked up, “I’m sorry, Tommy.”

Owlman’s mouth dipped further into a frown. “You’re still calling me  _ that?” _

He took a few steps toward Owlman who glared at him.

“Halt right there, Kal.”

He stopped, and let out a whine. Since discovering his  _ body _ could do things he hadn’t known about before, he’d learned of sounds he’d never before made. “Tommy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“And you expect me to believe that?” Owlman’s entire body was tense and ready to move swift if Kal did anything.

Kal found another chair and pulled it to him and sat down. “I promise.” He held out his hands, palms up.

Owlman turned his back to him and typed something on his computer. Then he pulled out a syringe and walked over to him.

“Give me your arm. I’ll know if you’re not Ultraman.”

He flinched. “I don’t like needles, Tommy.” And he might discover his pregnancy before he could say anything, or attempt his seduction. Although he was Kryptonian. Would it show up as pregnancy on a blood scan?

“You’re not helping your case.”

He had to hold back from curling his hands into fists and punching him. This was his baby’s daddy, so he couldn’t quite bring himself to do so. And it would ruin his plans.

“Fine, but on one condition.”

“And that is?”

“I sit on your lap.”

Owlman stilled. He blinked.

Kal inwardly snickered, but didn’t let it show on the outside, instead he fluttered his lashes. He hated his eyelashes for how fucking long they were. Like he was something delicate. He was neither delicate nor frail. He’d survived what his father had wrought upon Krypton.

He watched as Owlman sat down, syringe still in his hand. And wondered if he’d really thought this through as he went and straddled Owlman’s lap. It would have been more effective if Thomas Wayne Jr. weren’t wearing his suit and cowl.

Kal placed his chin on Owlman’s shoulder and sighed. Inhaled the man’s scent. A shiver went down his back. When had he started to smell so fucking good? What was wrong with him?

He couldn’t let himself get distracted, or worked up for that matter. Not if he was going to get his vengeance. 

Kal offered his wrist to Owlman, where there was a vein on the side of his wrist that his thumb was.

He winced when Wayne pushed in the needle. He whined, “Tommy!”

Owlman sat under him, tense, as he drew blood. But Kal-Il had not done anything to him. Hadn’t tried to choke him, or punch him, or anything for that matter.

Once the blood was drawn, Kal sighed and turned his head to brush his cheek against Owlman’s chin. Then he turned his head so that his lips brushed over Owlman’s. Kal’s face felt warm, as he couldn’t believe he was doing this. Fuck! What had he been thinking!?

Owlman nearly dropped the vial of blood.

“Tommy, I missed you,” Kal breathed against his lips. His eyes sought out Owlman’s through that damn cowl.

“Get off of me. Whoever the fuck you are.”

“I’m Kal-Il of Krypton. Ultraman to the pathetic weaklings of Earth.” He grumbled, but stood up and stood back. He watched Owlman take the vial and place it in the scanner.

“You certainly have the arrogance down pat. But if you’re from a different Universe, how did you get here?”

He rolled his eyes. At least with him looking at his scanners he couldn’t see that he’d done so. “I am from this Universe.”

“Kal would  _ never _ sit on my lap, or try to come on to me.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I wanted you to fuck me again.” He cringed at saying it, but when Owlman turned to stare at him his face turned red and he lowered his lashes. “Did… I just say that out loud?” He had to play this up.  _ Somehow. _

“Prove it.”

He blinked and stared at him. Watched as Owlman removed the cowl.

“How?”

He watched as the man removed his suit piece by piece. 

Neither of them noticed The Outsider as he watched them both before returning upstairs, scratching at his chin in thought.

“Tommy?”

“Get on your knees, baby.”

Oh fuck, he was going to use horrible nicknames on him was he? No! He wasn’t going to show his animosity.

“I’ve never…,” he bit into his bottom lip as he stepped closer and fell to his knees in front of him.

“Just make sure you don’t use your teeth. Do a good job and I’ll make sure you’re satisfied.”

Thomas Wayne Jr. brushed his fingers through Kal’s hair and Kal shivered. He let loose a moan. It did feel good, even though he didn’t want to admit it. Not even to himself. This was just a means to an end. To get Owlman to let his guard down. To make him fall for Kal and then breaking his fucking heart for what he’d done without Kal’s consent.  _ Yeah. _

Glancing up at the man, he licked his lips that suddenly felt dry. His gaze lowered and felt his own Adam’s apple bob as he noticed the sheer size of Wayne’s cock. It was about the length of his own, greater than twelve inches. But it was the girth of the man. How the fuck could he be so damn thick?

Kal’s face flushed as he felt a throbbing sensation between his legs and it wasn’t his prick, followed by dampness. Although that had filled with blood and ached too.

Placing his hands on  _ Tommy’s _ thighs he parted his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of the man’s cock. And just like that, the bastard’s cock got  _ hard. _ He almost coughed at the suddenness. But he wasn’t going to give up on his quest.

Tentatively he ran his tongue along one ridge he found on the man’s cock. Then with a groan, careful of his teeth took the huge cock into his mouth further and further. He had to loosen his mouth, saliva slipping out over the bottom of his lip and trailing down his chin and the corners of his mouth.

Then Thomas Wayne Jr. had a hand in Kal’s hair. Gripped his hair tight.

“That’s it, Kal, feels so good babe.”

He  _ hated _ that term directed at him. The asshole had to be trying to goad him into attacking him.

This time he reined in his anger, although some of it was diverted into bobbing his head up and down the man’s cock. Lucky him he didn’t have a gag-reflex and took  _ all _ of him down his throat. He felt Tommy’s balls slapping against his chin as he began to snap his hips forward and back.

Kal hummed around him, ran his tongue up and down his length. During this he used a bit of his superspeed.

“Oh, Fuck!” Thomas Wayne Jr. practically growled and then was slamming his cock down Kal’s throat even faster.

In his hands he felt the other man’s body tensing, flexing, and then relaxing. When he felt the body relax was when he felt warm liquid gushing down his throat.

Tommy pulled out of his mouth even as he was still coming. More of that salty white substance landed on Kal’s tongue. Splashed on his fucking face, in his hair, and splattered down on his chest, making a mess of his shirt. The wetness there caused the fabric to be semi-transparent and for his hard nipples to protrude.

He stared up, tongue still sticking out with cum on it while Wayne stared down at him.

“Swallow it, Kal, and then we’ll go to my quarters upstairs.” Thomas moved his foot to press against Kal’s tented pants. 

Kal cursed his body for betraying him, but it also helped to deceive Thomas Wayne Jr. about his intentions.

“And then, Kal, I’ll make sure you’re satisfied too.” He applied more pressure, causing Kal to flinch.

_ “Tommy!” _

The man smirked and removed his foot and offered his hand to help him up. Not that Kal needed it and would have rejected it, but he thought better of it. He placed one hand in Wayne’s and allowed him to lead them upstairs to his bedroom.

How the fuck was he supposed to keep his pregnancy a secret if they were going to fuck? Unless he could manage to keep his shirt on at least, or something. Or, he could just come clean about  _ that _ while still leading Wayne on.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> These two can be a bit difficult to write... so I felt ambitious with this considering they're villains... but I'm trying my best and hope its good so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
